The Greatest Show World Tour
''The Greatest Show World Tour ''is the fourth concert tour by American singer-songwriter Frosty. It promotes his fifth studio album Dangerous. It is Frosty's first tour to focus on one sole album, as his previous two tours promoted both his album as well as a soundtrack, and his first tour promoted his first two albums. The tour began on April 12, 2033 in Houston, United States, and concluded on December 8, 2033 in Monterrey, Mexico. Background On November 22, 2032, Frosty announced that he would be touring in 2033 for Dangerous. He revealed that unlike his previous three tours, this time, he would completely focus on the tour right away rather than promoting films after the release of the album and then touring after the films were released. On December 7, 2032, Frosty revealed the tour would be named The Greatest Show World Tour. He revealed the same day that this time, he would be mostly touring stadiums rather than arenas as he typically does. Promotional posters were released three days later. Fourty-three North American dates were announced on December 17, 2032. On December 25, 2032, European dates were announced. For most cities, tickets sold out within an hour. This prompted Frosty and his team to announce additional dates in Houston, Los Angeles, Miami, and London on January 3, 2032. Furthermore, on January 6, an additional date was added in New Orleans. On December 25, 2032, Frosty revealed he would be touring Asia, and that Asian dates would be released soon, as he was having conflicts with some of the stadiums. The dates were eventually announced on December 28. On January 4, 2032, the second Hong Kong date was cancelled after low ticket sales. As a compromise, more tickets went on sale for the first Hong Kong date. On January 15, Frosty revealed that he most likely would not tour in Oceania or Latin America, as he feared for his physical health after the physical strain of his previous tour. After the show in Washington D.C. on May 17, 2033, Frosty announced a fourth leg in Oceania. Tickets went on sale on May 27, 2033. Finally, on September 4, 2033, after the success of the North American and European leg, Frosty announced dates for a fifth and final Latin American leg, making the Greatest Show World Tour his first tour to have five legs and his first tour to visit five continents. The dates went on sale on September 20, 2033. Setlist This setlist is representative of the concert on April 12, 2030. It does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. Notes * "Tears in Manila" was performed in both Manila shows after "Sol Recurrir". * In Buenos Aires, Santiago, and Lima, Frosty performed a cover of "Chantaje" by Shakira and Maluma after "Sol Recurrir". * In both Sao Paulo dates, Frosty performed a cover of "Glamurosa" by MC Marchino. * A cover of "Oye Como Va" was performed in all three dates in Mexico after "Sol Recurrir". Dates Cancelled shows List of cancelled concerts, showing date, city, country, venue and reason for cancellation Trivia * This tour marks the first time "Dangerous", "So It Goes", "Downpour", "Falling in Love", "Why Is It So Hard", "You Only Live Once", "Love Sees No Colour", "Skin to Skin" "Your Choice", "Be There for Me", "Boom", "Power Up!", and "Satisfy Me" were performed live. ** This is the second and last time that Frosty sang the lead single from an album for the first time on tour. Other times, Frosty performed the lead single on television or at an awards show. The only other time this happened was SouL with the lead single of the same name. * None of the songs from this tour have been performed since. (As of January 2034). "Dangerous", "A New Feeling", "Star", "So It Goes", "Downpour", "You'll Remember", "Falling in Love", "Why Is It So Hard", "You Only Live Once", "No Tears", "Love Sees No Colour", "Skin to Skin", "Your Choice", "Be There for Me", "Boom", "LuV", "Power Up!", "Sol Recurrir", "Red Taste", "Satsify Me", nor "Flexing" have been performed since the end of this tour. * This tour is the fourth tour in which "Red Taste" and "LuV" have been performed. Thus, they are currently the two songs that he has performed the most on tour. * This tour is the second tour in which "Flexing", "Sol Recurrir", "No Tears", "You'll Remember", and "Star" have been performed. ** "No Tears" and "Sol Recurrir" are the first songs that were performed on one tour, were not performed on the next tour, and then were performed for the second time two tours later. ** Currently, "You and Me" is the only single from You and Me that hasn't been performed twice on tour. ** Currently, "Where's the Party", "God's Gift", and "No Tears" are the only album tracks (non-singles) that have been performed twice on tour. *** Coincidentally, all three of these songs are from You and Me. * "Flexing" was performed for the first time on tour after 8 years. * This tour continues the tradition of the last two songs on the setlist being one song from his first album and one song from his latest album. ("Satisfy Me" and "Flexing"). * This is the second tour in which Frosty did not perform the lead single from the previous album. (The first being the What's His Name World Tour. * This tour visited 5 new countries: Switzerland, Finland, Romania, Russia, and Peru. * This tour visited 32 countries in total. * This is the first time Frosty visited both Oceania and Latin America in the same tour. * During the stop in Manila, Frosty performed Tears in Manila for the first time. He would later record this song for the film José three years later in 2036. Category:Tours Category:Dangerous Category:Dangerous era Category:Performances